


Deep in the Bones

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m just… I’m happy.”





	Deep in the Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "kenseig"

“Hey,” said John, sleepily. 

He’d made noise coming out onto their balcony, giving Rodney the chance to turn – when he didn’t, John padded over to drape himself over Rodney’s back, both arms around his waist and chin hooked over his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long moment, listening to the waves below, then John asked, “You okay?”

Rodney caught his hand, tangling their fingers together. “Just thinking.”

“All those ZPM calculations will still be there tomorrow, buddy.”

“I wasn’t thinking about that,” he said. “I just… I’m happy.”

John shifted to lean his hip against the balcony rail, keeping Rodney in the circle of his arms. “You seem surprised.”

Rodney scowled. “I didn’t have a completely miserable existence before this, you know,” he said. “I was happy. But it was different.”

“How so?”

“Science…” Rodney began. “Science is always about what’s next. Always trying to learn more. To understand more. To make something that works, then to make something that works better. I could celebrate the victories, but they were always temporary.”

“And now?” John prompted.

“Now… I’m just happy. Deep happy, you know. Like when you get into a bathtub of really hot water and it just warms you right through to your bones. I’m… I’m _content_. That’s the word.”

“There’s still science,” said John, slowly. “There’s probably more science here in Pegasus than there ever was before.”

Rodney waved dismissively with the hand that wasn’t holding John’s. “That’s completely different. That’s work – okay, sometimes fun, too, but mostly work. But the rest of it, my life… I’m content. I have you, we have Atlantis. I don’t need anything more.”

John leaned in to kiss him, achingly sweet. “I love you,” he said, earnestly.

“I know,” Rodney said, and he really did, right down to his bones.

THE END


End file.
